


Holding On Tight

by neoncrocodile



Category: 2 Guns (2013)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FML, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Psychological Torture, Mild torture, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncrocodile/pseuds/neoncrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since the incident on the ranch in Mexico, and the guys have been on the run ever since.  When Stig is suddenly taken, Bobby must work fast to find him and save him.  He isn't prepared for the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Although I constantly read fanfiction, I haven't actually written anything in a good number of years. I've been on a Mark Wahlberg kick for a while and loved 2 Guns, except for the lack of fanfic. Comments are more than welcome (WANT) - I'll even take the mean, rude, nasty comments because I find them amusing. Positive comments will make me happy though. This will be multi-chaptered, but I'm not really sure how long. Not more than ten chapters for sure. Chapters will also be fairly short (I hope not too short). I hope you enjoy the fic. <3

Bobby and Stig had been on the run together for a good four months now - running from Navy guys that Admiral Tuwey had sent to kill them, running from DEA guys that were sent to bring them in for the murder of Jessup and Deb, running from dumb ass loyal cartel guys who were trying to avenge Papi Greco. It was exhausting and exhilerating at the same time. And despite all the stress and danger and life threatening situations, Bobby hadn't had this much fun in a long fucking time.

 

The two of them were currently holed in a piece of shit motel in Sierra Vista, Arizona. They'd decided to stop driving for the night to take a break from the road, get some real food and sleep in a real bed. Real, meaning the crap diner across the street and beds as hard as rock, but neither one of them were complaining. The air conditioning was refreshing and some cute girl was reporting the local news on the tv.

 

Bobby realized the room was quiet save for said reporter on tv and he glanced over to the other bed across the room. Stig was fast asleep. He'd curled up slightly, boots still on his feet and empty beer bottle tipped over onto the mattress. Bobby quietly chuckled - only time that guy ever stopped talking or chewing that damn gum was when he was sleepin'. The older man smirked and continued watching the tv, feeling his own eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

 

An explosion of glass tore him from his daze. Faster than he was ready for, armed men stormed into the room through the busted window and door. Bobby automatically reached for his gun on the side table but one of them men shot at him causing him to recoil before he could get it.

 

The room stilled as quickly as it erupted in violence, Stig held at gunpoint in his bed without his gun just like Bobby.

 

There were four guys, all dressed in black and carrying heavy weaponry aimed at them. None of them were masked, which gave Bobby a sinking feeling in his gut, but the close cropped hair and the way they held themselves screamed military - more specifically, Navy.

 

One of the men lowered his gun slightly as he walked forward toward Stig. "We're not here for Mr. Trench. We're here for you, Stigman." His voice was cold, completely void of any amusement. "The Admiral just wants a word."

 

"A word, huh? Just one word before he has you shoot me dead?" Stig replied like a smartass. He wasn't wrong though. Up til now, everyone they'd encountered had tried to execute them, not retrieve them alive.

 

The guy shrugged, finally showing a little bit of a smirk. "I'll just shoot your partner here. Then maybe you'll decide to come with us, Stigman."

 

Bobby felt his heart beating faster in his chest as the gun was aimed directly at him. He had no doubt that these men would kill him. These weren't the type to think twice about shooting him to get to Stigman.

 

"NO! Shit man, alright!" Stig nearly shouted, panic in his voice and eyes wide. He was almost fully sat up on his bed, ready to jump between Bobby and the gunman. Something in Bobby twisted.

 

"Then get the fuck up right now, Stigman." The guy, clearly the high ranking officer of the group, growled in a low, annoyed tone.

 

Stig did as he was told, eyes never leaving the man holding the gun to Bobby. Two of the armed men instantly lowered their guns and grabbed hold of Stigman. Bobby could see that his partner wanted to struggle as his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and handcuffed, but he was visibly restraining himself to save Bobby from harm. Duct tape was then hastily slapped over the younger man's mouth to keep him silent and a dark hood thrown over his head. Stig's vulnerability all of the sudden made a hard pit form in Bobby's stomach.

 

He clenched his teeth as the ranking officer approached him, gun still aimed steadily at his head. There was a cold glint to this man's eyes.

 

"Admiral Tuwey has no use for you. Just pretend that you never met Stigman. Go about your life, deal with whoever the fuck wants you dead, and just forget about him. Got it? Forget about him, and we'll forget about you. Simple."

 

Before he could reply, Bobby felt a blinding pain in his head as the man pistol whipped him and then everything went black.


End file.
